


Hostages

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark, Dark Mandalore, Dark!Bo-Katan, Dark!Satine, F/F, Harems, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Padme was queen when Mandalore had come for Naboo.





	1. Chapter 1

Mandalore had come for Naboo when Padme had been queen. They knew it was only a question of time.

The Empress of Mandalore was expansionist, and Naboo just at the limits of the Empire.

The sister of the Empress had taken Theed herself. Bo-Katan Kryze was a lot like her sister the Empress. An iron fist, in an armoured glove.

The handmaiden had tried to hide Padme in their ranks but they had all been captured and thrown to General Kryze feet.

“They will do,” Kryze had said. She was an Alpha, Padme could scent it. There was some acid notes in her smell that the young queen couldn’t identify. Later, she would learn. The Mandalore Empire Alpha women were in the habits to use of some drugs, which put them on an almost eternal rut state.

They were more aggressive for it, the only way to keep the throne on Mandalore. They were also constantly in search of some poor Omega to appease their frenzy of lust.

“They haven’t even presented,” some Naboo officials had protested, and Padme had feared.

The Mandalorian had taken them, as hostage, and the first evening, there had been some shoot. It had burnt, burnt so much.

Nobody had told them what it would do.

Only later, when Padme and the handmaiden had disembarked on Mandalore and been put in General Kryze’s harem, they had begun to understand.

“You’ll be Omega,” one of the bed slave had explained.

“Nobody can know that before presentation!” Sabé had protested.

“Yes, with the shoot, they can. You’ll be Omega and the mistress will keep you and breed you, as a way to be sure of Naboo’s obeisance.”

Sabé had taken Padme’s hand and the bed slave had misunderstood her panic.

“You can relax. She will wait for you to present.”

And she hadn’t even understood why they were crying.

Now, Padme has almost forgotten. She understands, intellectually, that it’s a way for her mind to protect her.

But she can’t feel it.

It has been ten years in the harem and, as she watchs Bo-Katan burying himself into Sabé to the hilt, knotting her and coming with a harsh yell, she doesn’t imagine another life.

Bo-Katan empties her knot and then pulls out, and Sabé stays there, panting, exhausted, her legs open and her cunt dripping.

An Alpha on the constant rut drug is too much for an Omega, but thankfully, there are a lot of them.

“Padme!” Bo-Katan snaps, and Padmé obeys, crawls to her on all fours. She’s weighted down by her belly: she should gave birth next month, but she had learnt to work with it. It’s the fourth time the Mistress had breed her.

She kneels in front of the Alpha, opens her mouth and goes to work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bo-Katan enters her harem, already in her under suit, violence bubbling under her skin. Her last shoot was only days ago and her state of rut is pretty intense right now.

Satine will still be angry that her sister killed that Rhodian ambassador.

Well, it’s too late for regrets, even with the wonders of modern medicine, it was too late for him once Bo-Katan snapped out of her Alpha rage and let him go.

She needs to evacuate that power drumming in her veins out of her system and she can’t take her officers to the mats right now, she would probably snap a neck or two, and she needs them in one pieces, with the new campaign on the horizon.

So, as rut is a fight or fuck ancestral reflex, heightened by that shoot, the answer is pretty evident.

She sees, from the corner of her eyes, Miraj scrambling away from her path, entering the first room to hide away from Bo-Katan. She lets her get away with it, for now. She’s not in the good state of mind for a kitten who, after years, still tries to refuse her. If she could breed her, Miraj would probably be broken now, but their species are incompatible.

No, Bo-Katan is in the mood for proper Omega.

The girls are sleeping in the enormous round bed in the middle of the main room of the harem. Her Naboo jewels. She took them back for political purposes, but there really is something about using those beautiful bodies, as identical as they can be with Omega from different parents.

The little queen and her five handmaidens really make good bed slaves, as most people taken young enough. They finished to grow up in the harem and when they presented at seventeen, all Omega thanks to the shoots, they already knew what they were her for. Bo-Katan only had to enforce the message in breeding them once or twice and it was done.

Bo-Katan’s gazes inspects them with pleasure. Rabé and Eirtaé are pregnant, five and six months, and Sabé gave birth two months ago. They make a pretty pictures, intertwined in the middle, their bodies marked by maternity. Padmé is sleeping on the side, Saché’s head on her breasts and Yané on the other side. All of them are naked, adorned only with the teeth marks Bo-Katan left them the last time she fucked them.

Bo-Katan will speak with the medics tomorrow. She hasn’t breed Saché in three years, a little shoot of hormones should help that. The other take seed easily enough, without hormones, like they were made for that, pretty things made to bring Alpha’s pleasure and children.

Her gaze is enough to wake up Yané, who push one of her fellow slaves’ shoulder, and soon, they are all awake.

Other slaves watch from the door, ready if Bo-Katan wants them. The Alpha throws off her clothes and get on the bed. She’s hard, of course, she’s always hard so close to the shoot.

Yané immediately go to work, without a word. She’s well-trained: she has been sucking that cock for years after all. Even a lousy blow-job would do the trick right now, but Yané still gives everything she knows and when Bo-Katan comes, the Omega draws back to let the cum splatters on her face.

Bo-Katan groans at the view. The other know what their Mistress likes and Padmé comes to lick the sperm from her friend. The Alpha is still hard, she will need a good dozen orgasms before it calms down, but it’s not a problem. She drags Sabé to her. The Omega whines.

“Pretty thing,” Bo-Katan croons, caressing the heavy breasts, full of milk.

“Alpha,” Sabé pants, undulating against her. She goes easily when Bo-Katan pushes her in place, kneeling, ass in the air. Bo-Katan pushes into her, to the hilt, grabbing her hips hard, and Sabé yelps. She isn’t totally wet right now, but it will comes. The Alpha draws back and slams into her again.

On her right, she sees Saché preparing Rab’s ass and Padmé doing the same to Eirtaé. It’s wise: their cunts and mouths are not enough when Bo-Katan is like that, and she doesn’t always have the patience to wait. The slaves have learned to be prepared. Sabé had started to moans, her whines muffled by the mattress and Bo-Katan indulges totally in the moment.

Her sister will still be angry tomorrow, probably enough to send her on the front again sooner that was scheduled.

Sure, conquered worlds are rich in new Omega to throw on the floor but no one trained as well, and Bo-Katan has every intention to indulge herself before going to war.


End file.
